Three Sweet Moments
by fasterthanlightspeed
Summary: Uninterupted moments of our favorite Huntik:Seeker and Secret couples. From Dante and Zhalia to Lok and Sophie...enjoy!


**I own nothing. 4everFasterthanlightspeed. P.s l'll be posting more Huntik stories! Hold your applauds.**

* * *

_Uninterupted  
_The explosion still rang in her ears and the exposed part of her shirt and jeans let in a cold wind that sent a chill up her spine. "That's it then. That's the end," she said with a serious look on her face. "Thought specker." Instantly Zhalia appeared at Dantes front door. Quickly she knocked for fear of the Organization suddenly appearing. "Huh...Zhaila!" Quickly he let her inside and took off his detective like jacket. Softly he draped it over her shoulders.  
"Dante,I'm so sorry." She allowed herself to drift into his arms. "Everything is alright," Dante said after he took the steaming hot tea from her hand and wrapped his arm around her. "Everything is alright,your with friends now." Zhalia looked up and saw his soft beating eyes. "Dante..." she drifted off as he smiled. Instantly,the two drifted foward but gave a small sigh and turned their heads slightly. Their lips met in the middle. "Dante...I...I don't understand,how? How could you just forgive me? After nearly killing you? After I-" "Zhalia. Stop. I forgive you because I understand why you did what you did. I would've done the same thing." Zhalia sighed. "Dante,if it weren't for you then I'd be I don't know where doing who knows what." Dante smiled again. "Sometimes I just know the right people to save," he whispered as her eyes filled themselves with tears. He wrapped his arm tighter around her and allowed her to cry.

_Under the sea _  
"What's gotten into to her?" Zhalia asked confused. Dante shrugged. "Dante?" Zhalia asked hestitaely. "Yes Zhalia?" She sighed slightly. "I'm...uh...sorry for what happened," she said nervously. "Zhalia,I think we've been through this," Dante said. "But-" Zhalia interupted herself and turned her head to the side. "You know,sometimes even the bravest warrior must fall to his own betrayal," Cherit said. "Yeah,brave. I still can't understand why you even let me rejoin your team. When all I ever-" "Zhalia I let you rejoin us because I can't see any other person by my side." Zhalia blushed and walked over to him. "I don't think this team could even be a team without you. I don't think I could be here without you," Dante said. "You mean alot to me Zhalia."

_Nightmare_  
Zahlia sat on the roof of Dantes house breathing heavy trying to erase the tragic nightmare from her mind. The nightmare was about the Blood Spirial. Zhalia had dreamt that they had returned,that Dante had died (again) and couldn't come back. It was horrible,Zhalia could hear the screams from Lok and Sophia. She could she the regret,the anger,the sadness in her own eyes. And right when the red comet was about to hit Earth,Zhalia had woken up with a scream. "The nightmare was horrible,it felt so real. It was like I was looking into the furtune," she said to no one perculiar. "But it's not," a voice said behind her. Zhalia jumped. "Dante aren't you suppose to be asleep?" Zhalia asked as he walked over to her and sat down. "I might ask the same thing for you," Dante replied. "I better go and get some rest," Zhalia said as she got up. "Wait. Before you go I wanted to ask you something." Dante grabbed her hand and refused to let go. "What?" She whispered. "When you left to infilatrae the Blood Spirial and you gave me that journal and wrote that...message,was it true?" Dante let go of her hand and got up. "I...yes," Zhalia said as she felt herself blush. "I thought so," Dante said as he got up and pulled her in. The two stood beside each other and smiled. "Nightmares," Zhalia whispered. "I wouldn't worry about that," Dante whispered back as he took off his long detective like jacket and handed it to her. "Here,you better put this on. It's freezing out here." He smiled as she gently took it from him. "Thanks." She smiled back. "I love you to Zhalia Moon." His whisper echoed around them. Zhalia felt hersel drift into his arms.


End file.
